The Honeymooners
by Animegx43
Summary: After so many years, Phineas and Isabella finally get married. Problem is, they'll be have some trouble doing "married people" things. Will the young married couple finally be able to...you know.
1. Chapter 1

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 1: The wedding day

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Important things to know about this story:**

**1. Most of the characters (like Phineas and Isabella) are 21-22 years old, and they've recently finished collage.  
><strong>**2. This story suppots PhinBella (obviously), Canderemy, Ferbnessa, and BaljeetxMisthi.  
>3. That's right. I don't support BaljeetxGinger. I know Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, but I still don't get how it's such a popular pairing. Okay, I know Mishti has so far only been a one-time character, but the bond they had was strong.<br>****4. Adult situations will occur, but the humor and langauge will be kept as clean as possible. I HATE smut.  
>5. My author notes can get pretty damn long. Sorry in advance.<br>6. Yes, the title is based off of the TV show of the same name. Other then that, this story has nothing to do with it.  
>7. I consider this a sequal to Blast From the Future in a way, but I don't plan on linking this story to that one. <strong>

* * *

><p>A small, quiet picnic for two on a hill that grants a great view of the Tri-State-Area! Somehow, it's perfect for Phineas and Isabella when their on a date. Which is strange because normally they have more exciting days because of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas. But, on a day for a young couple in love, it's not always necessary. In fact, today woud be the worst possible day for one of Phineas's usual big ideas. This because he already has BIG plans made.<p>

"I love our alone time." Phineas says, feeling relaxed. "Always feels like a small change of pace."

Isabella also has some plans made, but not the happiest ones. Because of this, she feels rather sad. But she's grown good at hiding her feelings.

"I agree. Romance like this is just as fun to me as any rollercoaster." Isabella says.

"Even the one me and Ferb made?"

"Okay, MOST coasters."

Isabella is acting like her usual way, but she's actually feeling confused. She's been dating Phineas for years now and they've been the best years of her life. The problem is, because Phineas doesn't know alot about the whole 'romance' thing, she's not entirely sure how much futher their relationship can go, or how her future will turn out if she stays with him. With collage behind her and a life ahead, she NEEDS to think about what's best for her future. Even if it means to do the one thing she never wanted to do. And that's breaking up with Phineas.

"Phineas...have you been...thinking about your future? "I mean like, your career, or dreams, or..._us_...?" She asks, saying the last word quietly.

She's sure that she asked a serious question. But surprisingly, Phineas has a big grin on his face. From where he was sitting, he got up from the ground, stands on his two legs, and looks directly at the city in front of him.

"I've been planning everything I've wanted to do for a long time, Isabella! But it's only been recently that I realized that I could make it reality." He says while he keeps up the grin. "You remember a few weeks back when I built that device that amplifies telescopes to their fullest?"

"Yeah, the observatories have been wanting you to make more of those since you made it."

"Well Izzy, I plan on doing just that! But it won't stop there! I'm going to continue inventing more and more for Danville to make our home a better place! It's the least I can since it's treated me so well. With the fundings I'll be getting and profit I'll be making, I'll even be able to raise a family as well! And because of a contract I got going on with the telescope thing, I can already move out of my apartment to begin paying for somewhere bigger!"

"Wow, Phineas!" Isabella says while being impressed. "I can't believe you already have so much planned out! But...why would you want a bigger place right now when-"

In a flash, Phineas comes back down to the ground to where Isabella is sitting. He then grabs her hands, folds them together, and begins to stare directly in her eyes. Naturally, Isabella is shocked by all of this.

"In order for this to work the way I want it to, I can't have it be done alone. I need help making it worth doing and to make it possible at all. And it order for it to be worth doing, the one I have to raise a family with...is you!"

"Ph-Phineas..."

She can't believe what Phineas is actually saying to her. He wants to raise a family with her. That's literally what he just said. Just a minute ago,, she was worried if there can be a future with their relationship. But now she's hearing that he needs her for his future.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Please Marry me, so we can work on making that future the present."

Phineas has just done what Isabella has been dreaming for years. He has just purposed to her. The day she's been dreaming has come and left her smiling and crying. She feels bad now, considering that she almost broke up with him.

"Well Isabella? Will you marry me?"

Her answer came in two parts. Jumping into Phineas arms with a huge hug, as well as crying over his shoulders with joy. Then the verbal answer itself.

"YES PHINEAS! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! I **WILL** MARRY YOU!"

It is now officail. Phineas and Isabella are getting married. And to make this moment complete, they show their love for each other by wrapping their arms around the other and share a long, passionate kiss. It's a dream come true for Isabella to hear Phineas pop the question, and a dream come true for Phineas to hear Isabella say yes.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding eventually comes. They've decided to make it an outdoor wedding, where they have plenty of room for all of the guests. And because it's happened there before with Phineas's Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, it was decided that the wedding would be out in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. It's even planned out by the person who planned the last wedding, and she's sitting up at a front row seat right now next to her husband and daughter..<p>

"Ok, let's see. Band is here, groom/brother is here, guests are arriving...THE BRIDE! WHERE'S ISABELLA!" Candace screams as she begins to think she's losing control.

"Candace, don't worry." Jeremy says. "Remember? She's the one making the big entrance."

"Yeah, Mommy. You really have to lay off the coffee." The 3 year old Amanda says.

Among other people at this wedding includes Phineas and Isabella's parents, who've earned the honor of having the seats at the very front. Behind Isabella's mother is the bench that's completely filled up by Isabella's old fireside girl troop. And as a special guest, the famous band Love Handle are playing for the wedding. And as for the best man, who else would be a better choice then Ferb himself, who's standing right next to Phineas.

Over at the the door to the backyard, Buford of all people has been charged to check the guests names off a list while sending them to their seats. He's more then happy over the idea of being the bouncer for one of his best friend's wedding. The next guests to try and get in is Buford's own best friend/target and his date, Baljeet and Mishti.

"Hi, nerds! You with the bride or the groom?"

"Oh, ha ha Buford." Baljeet says sacastically. "Can you let us in?"

"No, seriously. You're friends with both of them. Bride or groom?"

"Oh wow. That actually is a valid question. Are we suppose to sit in the aisle then?"

"Oh, Baljeet. Let's just find the first pair of seats we see." Mishti says.

Following his girlfriend, Baljeet begins looking for a place to sit on either side of the aisle. And as they head in, another man tries to get in too. Dressed in his usual white lab coat, Dr. Doofensmirtz gets blocked by Buford.

"Are you with the bride or the groom?" Buford asks.

"Neither, I'm just here because my daughter and son-in law are here. Can I come in?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

_"Don't let him! He nearly ruined MY wedding!"_ Vanessa shouts.

"Oh, ignore her! She's just made because I was trying to-Oh look, they even Love Handle here! Now you HAVE to let me in!"

Now the doctor is having a very hard time getting in. And to add insult to injury, the family pet, Perry, walks past Doofenshmirtz and finds his own seat.

"Hmm. I think I know that platypus." He says, since he can't recognize Perry the Platypus without his hat.

After some time, when everyone (except Doofenshmirtz) gets to the wedding and take their seats, the main event finally begins. With everyone sitting, Phineas standing at the altar area next to the Justice of the Peace. Only one person is needed now.

Stepping out of the house comes the bride, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Wearing her white dress while holding red roses and a smile on her face, she slowly makes her way to Phineas, the man she's about to marry. And to add to the moment,, Love Handle begins to play Canon in D, a wonderful song for a wedding. With eveyone seated, the bride and groom standing, the wedding begins.

Throughout the wedding, the couple are aware that they should probably be listening to the Justice, but find it too hard to look away from each other. That is, until the part they waited for finally comes.

"Do you, Miss Isabella, take Phineas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Barely controling her excitent, she says..."I do! I do!"

"And do you, Mister Phineas, take Isabella as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Although he's completely nervous, he still manages to answer with the perfect way for him to say it. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Then that's that. By the power invested in me by the Tri-State-Area, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Flynn."

Hearing the Justice call them 'Mr. and Mrs. Flynn', pleases Phineas and Isabella very much, making this the happiest moment in their life.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ferb shouts. "Kiss her!"

As Ferb says that, Phineas realizes that he hasn't kissed Isabella yet. So, to make the wedding complete, they both wrapped their arms around the other, and share another passionate kiss. And with that, the wedding ceremony is complete. And although it's all about Phineas and Isabella, everyone around them can feel the love in the air.

* * *

><p>The kiss that bounded them will forever be remembered, as Phineas now has a picture of the moment, placed in a nice, small frame, which he gently places on the nightstand on what is now his 'side' of the bed.<p>

"Are you ready for bed, _Mrs._ Flynn?" Phineas asks as he calls for Isabella.

From the bathroom, Isabella replies..."Coming, _Mr._ Flynn... Oh wait, you were already Mr. Flynn."

The reason Isabella is in the bathroom is simple. She's getting changed. All day, she's been wearing a very fancy white dress for the wedding. But now that it's just her and Phineas, she's now free to wear something a little more...comfortable.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She says to herself, feeling happy with how she looks.

"Izzy, you coming to bed?" Phineas asks as he takes off coat part of his black suit.

"Coming!"

As he waits for who is now his wife to come to bed with him, Phineas begins to fold up his coat while he unlooses his tie. With the wedding over, he can finally start dressing more casually as well. However, he's doesn't have the same idea Isabella has.

"Ok, I'm ready." She says as she steps out of the bathroom.

Seeing his wife stepping out, Phineas becomes completely shocked by what he sees. The mere sight of Isabella causes his eyes to freeze onto her and make him drop his coat, as well as put a deep red blush on Phineas face.

Isabella Flynn, now proudly know as Phineas's wife, walks into the room wearing a pink lingerie nightgown. With the pink silked dress that's not too lose to hide the true shape of Isabella's waist, a part of it allowing some visiblility of the navel, and of course, Phineas seeing the dress as somewhat 'see-through', Phineas realizes now that the cute little from across the street that he has just married has become something more. A truely beautiful and attractive woman.

"So? Wha'cha think? Do I look good?"

Sadly, seeing Isabella as she is right now is continueing to freeze him in place.

"Umm...Phineas?" She asks. Then, instead of waiting for a response, she walks up to him herself. "Phineas?"

Now a little scared, she raises her finger and begins poking him. None of them do anything. So, she gives a long, hard poke, one that tilts Phineas's head back, and...

THUD!

"PHIENAS!"

Although she clear didn't mean to, Isabella has just made Phineas drop to ground with the brightest shade of red on his face, knocking him unconsciouse solely from the looks of her body. She may have been dreaming this night for more then 10 years, but it's without question that this isn't what she had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER 1 IS DONE!<strong>

**When I first started planning for this story, I actually wasn't going to add a wedding scene to it. But then I decided that it would've been to wierd to write the story without it. But, the whole thing still managed to build up to the final scene of the chapter, so I'm happy with it.**

**Actually, the last scene here is heavily based on one of my all time favourite PhinBella fanarts on deviantart (drawn by Angelus19). It's also one of the pics that gave me my idea for this story.**

**Now this chapter G-rated, but as of the next chapter (if not then, chapter 3), I'm raising the rating since I'll be adding adult humor to the story. There's gonna be a lot of clean sex jokes going on later. Next chapter will also be quite shorter. Don't get how this one became so big.**

**FYI: This isn't gonna turn into a lemon, because I'm not going to be adding THAT kind of detail.**

**Until then, ciao!**


	2. The hospital and A friendly talk

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 2: The hospital/A friendly talk

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series. No Characters belong to me.<strong>

**Also, as of now, this is a rated-T story, if you haven't notice the rate change.**

* * *

><p>"Well, his temperature seems alright. But I'm still...OH! He's waking up!"<p>

Waking up at last, although still a little disorieanted, Phineas has regained consciousness. He wakes up to find himself lying down on a hospital bed and sees that his newly wedd wife Isabella is sitting on a chair next to him, holding a thermometer. He also sees his step-brother Ferb standing on the other side of the bed as well, clearly checking upon Phineas.

"Whoa...what happened? Where am I?" Phineas asks.

"Your at the hospital." Isabella answers. "We brought you here after you fainted. Ferb's here because he wanted to make sure you were alright. Also, I needed someone to help drag you here."

"Oh. Well thanks, bro." Phineas says with a smile. But the smile quickly fades when a thought occurs. He's looks at his wife and see's she's full dressed, wearing a pink sweater and white pants. Then he remembers what she WAS wearing. "Umm...Ferb? When you came to our house...did you see Isabella wearing...?"

"Yes I did. I definitely came at a good time." Ferb says with a smile. But, hearing Ferb say such a perverted thing, Isabella reaches over the bed and slaps him across the face. SLAP! "I definitely desearved that."

"Well, I'm feeling fine now alot better now. Think I can check out now?"

"Sure, Phineas." Isabella says. "Let me find a doctor. I'l be right back, sweetie."

As Isabella leaves the room, Phineas begins smiling because of how well his wife is treating him already. Also, as she leaves, he can't help but notice the 'rear view' that she has, and as inappropriate to be thinking of it right now, Phineas actually looks as if he's turned on. Although this pleases Phineas, he quickly feels that he has to repress the though, considering where he is right now and what happened the last time he felt that way.

"Ferb, what am I going to do? I've been married to her for a few hours and I'm already dropping dead!"

Ferb merely shurgs, not being sure how to answer his brother.

"Ok, I know you have it easy with Vanessa since you've always been the ladies man, but...I never have been good with girls. Even if that girl is my wife. Maybe we should've lived together before we got married." The more Phineas talks, the more bad he feels. "If she tries dresses like that again, I might get a heart attack. I can only imagine what'll happen if she tries to get intimate."

Seeing that it's something that Phineas really needs right now, Ferb places his hand on Phineas's shoulder, showing some empathy to his brother.

"Thanks Ferb. You always know the right thing to say."

Unknown to Phineas and Ferb, Isabella has been listening in on the other side of the door. She has a light, sincere smile on her face as she listens.

"Don't worry Phineas." She says quietly. "I won't make you rush. I'll be patient until you think you're ready."

* * *

><p>About a week after the wedding...<p>

"...so to sum it all up, things have been going pretty good so far." Isabella says. " And because Phineas is pretty much his own boss and how undemending the hours are to overseeing the Fireside Girls, we've been able to enjoy alot of alone time."

Currently, Isabella is drinking some tea with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-Fletcher, Ferb's wife and old friend. While Isabella seems pretty happy, Vanessa has a curious look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Isabella asks. "Your tea is getting cold."

Although Vanessa has been as quiet as Ferb usually is, she eventually cracks a smile and speak yet.

"You two have sex yet?"

"V-VANESSA!" Isabella screams. "That's n-not a good conversation topic!"

"So the answer is no."

"Vanessa, can you just...stop..." Even though Izzy is trying to change the topic, she realizes that hiding it is pointless. So she decides to just admit it. Though, she feels embarressed for saying it. "No. We haven't...done it...yet. We haven't..."

"Had sex yet?"

"Vanessa, stop using that word!"

"Why? What's wrong with the word sex? EVERYONE has sex! I have sex! Your parents have-!"

"STOP! STOP! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCAR MY MIND!"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Thanks to Vanessa, Isabella is now feeling a strange combination of humiliation...and amusement, since Vanessa was just being funny at the end there. But, now that they're finally talking, Isabella decides that she wants to open up with Vanessa a bit more.

"Anyway, Phineas normally feels very comfortable around me. He even says that he'd rather have me around then being alone. But whenever I try and do somthing...appealing, that's when he gets stiff. But... not just in the way that I want him to. Tell me. Did you and Ferb ever faced such a problem when you guys got married?"

From Isabella's last sentence, Vanessa stops being amused. She looks at Isabella like she's an idiot.

"Um...HELLO?" Vanessa says as she points down to her large rounded, inflated belly. It's then that Isabella remembers that her friend is pregnant, even though she's only across the coffee table from her.

"Ok. Stupid question. Stupid question. You're about 8 months through, aren't you?"

"Don't change the subject!" Vanessa commands. "As for your problem, in my opinion, you shouldn't be letting him take his sweet time."

"But...I can't make him rush it, can I?"

"Look, you two are married, you're sharing the same bed, all you gotta do unpants the guy and his feelings will follow."

"Wel...I don't know..." Isabella says with a worried look on her face as she sips some tea.

"Look, I'll even tell you what to do. Now tonight, I want you to..."

As the two young adults continue their tea time, Vanessa begins to explain to Isabella about what she can do to finally connsumate her marriage with Phineas. As they talk, Isabella constantly switches from having a happy face to a saf face. And, although there are times when she gets a lustful look as well, deep down, she's starting to feel about as nervous as Phineas is. Possibly because she's not like Vanessa's approach.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, now the dirty humor starts to get in. But it's fairly clean dirty humor.<strong>

**Not happy with how much shorter this chapter turned how compared to my others, but the content I'm proud of nonetheless. The story overall may actually become shorter then I predicted. But, diamonds don't have to be big to be valuable. Also, I'm not the biggest Vanessa fan, so I hope I didn't make her OOC. She needs to be on the show more without her father. :P**

**Until my next chapter, ciao!**


	3. Advice to Phineas

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 3: Advice to Phineas

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella isn't the only one who went to see a friend for a talk. Wanting to help strengthen himself for Isabella, Phineas decides to go over to a friend's apartment to have a talk with him.<p>

"The truth is...me and Isabella have never gone that far in our relationship yet." Phineas explains. "The reason I came to see you is because I not only know that you're in a similar position as me, but also because I know your problem is actually as bad as mine, yet you've been able to deal with it easier then me. Can you give me any advice?"

Of all people Phineas is describing, it's his old friend Baljeet.

"You've come to the right place, my friend." Baljeet says, trying to sound as serious as possible.. "It is true. Me and Mishti have a serious relationship that's faced its akwardness. But we're strong and intimate with eachother because of it."

"Wait! So that means you two HAVE done it?"

And just like that, Baljeet loses his cool. "No."

Walking out of the other room, Mishti walks in, carrying a jug of some sort, and join in the talk. "Phineas, I don't think Baljeet is the best person to talk to when it comes to girls."

"Hey, I won YOU, didn't I?"

"No. I won YOU!" Mishti counter claims. "And although I'm not quite used to american quotes yet, I'm pretty sure the expression is 'I'm wearing the pants here.'" Mishti says with confidence.

"HEY! Are those literally MY pants you're wearing?"

"That's because we need to do a wash." She says as she drops the heavy jug on Baljeet's lap. "Here's the detergent. And remember that none of my cloths can go in the dryer."

Although not overly pleased, Baljeet reluctantly gets up to do get started on the laundry.

"How is it that you're the girlfriend and _I'M_ the wife?" Baljeet asks as he leaves to do a wash.

With an empty chair available, Misthi steals the chair and takes her turn talking to Phineas.

"Now then! What's the problem exactly?" She asks.

"I was...kind of hoping to have a man to man talk about this-whoa, maybe I came to the wrong place afterall." Phineas says in realization. But, he ultimately decides to continue talking with Mishti. "Anyway, I've been thinking me and Isabella may have gotten married too fast. How's the intimacy with you and Baljeet, seeing that you two are moving pretty slow?"

"Well, me and Baljeet have known each other since we we're 5, we spend time together AND give the other space, and of course while we haven't done had sex ourselves, we definitely snuggle when we can. Now what makes us so different from you and your wife?"

Phineas begins to think long and hard about that question. He thinks and thinks and thinks. Then, he comes up with an answer.

"Nothing. There's nothing different between me and Izzy and you and Bal!" Phineas answers.

"Well then you're just shy. Simple as that." Mishti replies.

"But...b-b-b-but I don't want to be! I want to be able to do everything that Isabella wants to do."

"Phineas, even if you want to, you can't do something that you don't feel comfortable doing. You should just wait until you think you're ready and you want to do it." Mishti explains. "After all, that's what my parents told me when I started feeling that way with Baljeet."

Phineas sees clearly that Mishti is giving him some very good advice. He's agreeing that he shouldn't do something that he doesn't want to do, and likes how it's insight given by her parents. But...there's one little thing that's sort of contradicting with the advice, as well as Phineas's own feelings.

"But..." Phineas says slowly. "...I think I DO want to do it."

* * *

><p>Both being done talking with their friends, Phineas AND Isabella make their way home. Phineas walks as he's worried about what he actually wants to do, but Isabella walks confidently as she thinks she DOES know what to do. Coinendently, they both reach the front of their home at the same time.<p>

"Oh, Isabella!"

"Hi sweety. Wha'cha doing?"

"Well, I just came back from seeing Baljeet. Funny enough, Mishti was better company." Phineas says.

"When are those two just going to get married already?" Isabella asks. "They're perfect together."

Phineas shrugs. Of course he's well aware that Baljeet doesn't like the idea of 'being the wife' compared to having one.

"So how was Ferb and Vanessa?"

"Their alright." Isabella says with an evil smile, being very happy that she went to see Vanessa. "It's getting late. Let's say we get dinner ready?"

With the day over and night coming, the newly wedded couple walk into their home to end the day, and both of ideas of what they want to do over the night. Phineas wants to think over his talk with Mishti as well as how he's been feeling. But Isabella may have some OTHER ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**Again, not overly a long chapter, but it's not like I want this to be an overly huge story. Of course, that doesn't mean thos one is going end really soon. So look forward to future chapters.**

**And because I've finished my last exam, I now have more free time to write more! Lucky for you guys.**

**Next chapter may get a little dirty, but like I said before, I'm not gonna write anything M-rated.. I'm not gonna write a detailed sex scene, I would never be able to write something like that. I mean for god sake! This is a fanfic for a cartoon show! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask and I'll give you a spoiler free answer.**

**And now I'm rambling on. Until my next chapter, Ciao**


	4. Tempting

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 4: Tempting

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series. No Characters belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>After their long day of getting advice from their friends, the newly wedd couple begin enjoying a quiet dinner for two. Although alone time with them isn't normally this quiet. This is because they both have things on their minds. Phineas is thinking about why he hasn't been willing to have sex with Isabella, and Isabella is thinking how to get him to have sex with her. Similar, but different thoughts.<p>

After they finish eating, they both excuse themselves.

"I'm going to take a bath." Isabella says. "You'll know where I am if you need me."

"Ok. I'll be at my workshop."

With their together time short lived they head their seperate ways for a bit.

* * *

><p>His feelings for Isabella is forced to take a backseat, since has Phineas start building his next invention. Gotta keep the bills paided off. What he's building is something rather small, but high tech. Possibly a smaller part made for an even bigger device. But...he's having trouble concentrating.<p>

"Maybe I should try talking to someone." He says to himself.

"Krrrr..."

"Oh, there you are Perry." He says to Perry, who popped out of no where. "Glad you're here, but I kind of need someone that can talk back."

Feeling somewhat rejected, Perry turns around and starts walking away.

_"Bow chicka bow wow..._" Phineas's cellphone goes off. He puts down his tools and quickly answers.

"Phineas here. What can I do for you?" He says politely. "Oh, hey Ferb. What's up?"

He let's his brother talk over the phone, but because of how long Phineas is being quiet, Ferb clearly has a lot to say. That is until Phineas gets a chance to answer a question.

"Uhh...actually no. Me and Isabella HAVEN'T had an actual Honeymoon yet. But what..." But Ferb interrupts on the other side, and the more he talks, the more Phineas smiles. "That...sounds...like a GREAT idea, Ferb! But hey, now's not the best time to talk about this. We'll talk more of it tomorrow, ok?"

* * *

><p>Done talking with his brother, Ferb hangs up.<p>

"Well? Does he like the idea?" Vanessa asks.

Ferb answers his wife simply by nodding his head.

"Excellant." She says with an evil smile. "We're guaranteed now get those two to finally..." -beep- "...each other already! I mean they'll be so..." -beep- "...ing at it all..." -beep- "...ing night long! I bet they'll..." -beep beep- "..and..." -beep- "...until the... -beep- "...cows come home. By the end of the morning, they'll have to start..." -beep- "ing sideways!"

After Vanessa finish talking, she realizes that Ferb has been playing a handheld video game, making all sorts of beeping sounds.

Beep beep beep.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

And Ferb answers..."I had to censor you somehow."

* * *

><p>Back at Phineas's house, in the upstairs hallway...<p>

"Ferb has had some good ideas before, but this one really takes the cake." Phineas says to himself. "And what makes it a good idea is that we can bring Ferb and Vanessa along if we want to. But, before I put more thought into this, I got to pee."

Putting his step-brother's big idea aside for a moment, Phineas walks over to his bathroom. But, he completely forgets that someone else is already in there. He opens the door, walks in, and sees her. Relaxing in the bath tub, with the closest thing to covering her nude body is her long hair lying over her breasts, is Isabella. Phineas's face lights up to a bright red as he walks in on her. Isabella on the other hand, after opening her eyes to see Phineas, simply smiles and says...

"Wha'cha doin?" She says innocently.

"OH! I-I'M REALLY S-SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WALK IN! FORGOT YOU WERE IN HERE."

"What's wrong? This can't be the first time you've seen a naked girl, is it?"

"Well actually, me and Ferb did once walk in on Candace once,but...WAIT! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" He shouts. "But this is the first time...I've seen...YOU...naked."

"Oh really?" Isabella says. And without given her husband a fair chance to prepare himself, she stands right up in the tub., allowing her to show off her wet, naked body to Phineas. "How do you like it?"

Phineas only came into the bathroom to pee real quick. He never expected to get a show like THIS. Not being sure about how to process this into his fragile brain, he charges right out of the bathroom, leaving Isabella alone once again.

"Hehe. He's about to break." Isabella says with another smile. "And I didn't even mean to do that."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after using the other bathroom in the house, Phineas now has more thoughts in his head. Sitting on his half of the bed, the other belonging to Isabella, he stares blankly into an old photo of him and Isabella. The picture must be REALLY old, since it's of them when they where 10 years old, back during their famous summer adventures in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. He can't stop comparing the two in the picture to the two that they've grown into. The more he looks at the picture, the more sad he feels.<p>

"Why can't I just go through with this." Phineas asks himself. "I become a chicken EVERY time that I start loving her more and our relationship advances. But this time...what's keeping me from wanting to...doing this with her? This was ALL so much easier back when we we're still kids. Back then when things weren't... "Then, an epiphany hits him, as he takes a closer look at his picture.. "Wait a second..."

SLAM!

Before he gets to finish his thought, Isabella enters the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe with her hair still damp.

"ISABELLA!" He says as he jumps from surprise. "How was your bath?"

"I've just cleaned myself up." She says with a suductive smile. "But I feel so...dirty..."

After saying how she feels, Isabella suddenly drops her bathrobe, revealing that she's also wearing a pink bra, matching underwear, and nothing else. As confused as Phineas has been as of late, not even he can resist what he's seeing.

"Ready for some...FUN?"

Isabella, now fully in the mood, makes her way to Phineas. Phineas is frozen in place, much like the night they got married. But this timee, it's clear that's he's at least still breathing. When the two become face to face, Isabella makes the first move by making Phineas want to continue. She does this by grabbing one of his hands and gently places it over one of her breasts, hoping her husband will enjoy the feel.

"How do ya like THAT?" She asks. "And they're ALL yours. That and so much more."

Once again, so many thoughts have entered Phineas's head. The thought that Isabella is ready for sex, questioning to himself why he can't have sex with Isabella, the thought that Isabella is ready for sex, but at the same time, he WANTS to have sex with her. As strange as it sounds for a 21 year old man, Phineas has never thought more about sex until this very moment.

Sadly, all he can do is the first thing that can actually come through his ,ind completely.

"I-I'M SORRY! I GOTTA GO!"

And in a panic, he runs right out of the bedroom, sadly leaving the aroused Isabella behind.

"Oh, Phineas..." She says with misery.

While Isabella has certainly been as patient as humanly possible, and THEN some, giving Phineas the time she thinks he needed to bold up and prepare for what she's been wanting to do for so long, she now feels disappointed that he still refuses to finally consumate their marriage and to satisfy her the way she's been wanting.

For the first time in quiet a long while, Isabella is dissapointed with Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. I've mentioned how this story won't turn into a lemon before. And to prove it, this chapter here is as dirty as it's really gonna get. So that means I can stop stressing over it.<strong>

**Next chapter will explain what's been wrong with Phineas this whole time. So stay tuned...err, reading...or whatever. Ciao.**

**(PS: This is a surprisingly short author's note. For me, that is.)  
>(PPS: Who else caught the Yugioh Abridge joke in here? XD)<br>(PPPS: Nevermind, this really is a long author's note.)**


	5. The Reason

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 5: The reason

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

* * *

><p>After running out of the bedroom on his wife, Phineas has made his way to the outside porch. Right now, he's sitting down on the steps, thinking about what he had just done.<p>

"What is wrong with me." Phineas asks himself. "Why can't I do this? I mean I know I've figured out why I can't, but that's not a very good excuse."

He then heres the door behind him opening and closing. Coming up right behind him, then sitting next to him, is Isabella. As she sits down, Phineas barely recognizes her being there. All he really does is turn his eyes to know for sure she's there. Although Isabella isn't overly angry, she does have an unhappy look on her face.

They sit side by side like this for about a minute, with neither of them being sure about what to say. But after some thought and loss of patience, Isabella gains an annoyed look on her face and begins to talk.

"Phineas, I want you come back inside and back into our bedroom." Isabella says.

"Sorry, Isabella. Not now." Phineas answers.

"Ok, let me rephrase that." She says as she beginsto sound angry. "Get back into our room so you can do me!"

The suggestions alone from a few minute ago was overloading Phineas's brain. But with Isabella just saying it now, that's just too much for Phineas. He can't even think of anything else to say back to his wife. And as patient as Isabella has been for Phineas, she's doesn't feel like waiting for Phineas to say anything. In fact, she's done waiting all together.

"Look Phineas! Marriage isn't just about sharing a name and living in the same house. It also means we can have sex when we want to and when we need it! And right now, I feel like I NEED it! In fact, in order for our marriage to be officially completed, we HAVE to have sex! So lets get back inside so you can make a woman out of me!"

"ISABELLA, STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"HM?"

That was mostly like the first time Phineas has EVER snapped at Isabella. At least now, Isabella knows just how serious Phineas should be taken right now. So she calms down, takes a seat on the stairs next to her husband, puts her arm on his back, and says...

"Phineas, what's wrong?"

At this point, Phineas takes out the picture that he was looking at earlier, and shows it to Isabella.

"Aww, what a great photo." She says as she adores the picture. "I didn't know you saved those kinds of pictures."

"Of course I do." Phineas says. "Helps me remember how I fell in love with you."

"Aww, you're such a romantic. But...then why...are you having such a hard time with this?"

"Because...because...I keep remembering."

A very confusing comment naturally leaves a very confused look on Isabella's face.

"Remember what exactly?" Isabella asks.

"I keep remembering that your not the exact same girl in this picture." Phineas relpies.

"And what does THAT mean exactly?" Isabella asks in an angry tone.

Phineas has to put some thought into it before saying what his problem. So, he takes a deep breath, things it over, and puts his thoughts into words.

"Everytime I see a picture like this, I constantly think about such an adorable little girl who was my best friend. Then as we grew up, you weren't just adorable. You became downright hot! And time only made you cuter, hotter, and as of now, you're just plain beautiful. I've always had the feelings to want to...well, do you. Sorry, but I'm bad at using the word...s-sex."

"That, I can relate too." Isabella says. "But that doesn't quite explain-"

"But every time I get those feelings..." Phineas interrupts. "...I keep remembering that little girl who started it all! I feel that whenever I see anything suggestive, like when we we're in the bedroom, or when I saw you in the tub, I keep thinking about how nervous I was when I started liking you. And on top of that, keep getting grossed out that I keep thinking of this little girl and how I want to have sex with what she's become! The sight of the little girl alone keeps scaring me! I just can't help it."

After carefully listening to her husband, Isabella, at long last, is understanding what's been wrong with Phineas.

"And because I keep thinking about how we we're kids, I've concluded that you've grown up well, but I'm still just a 12 year old kid inside. It's this childish innocence that's keeping me from being a real adult. A real man. A real...husband."

And that's it. After a week long sexless marriage, Isabella finally understands what's been eating at Phineas. After all Phineas has said, all she can do is blankly stare at him.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been able to pleasure you." Phineas says with remorse. "You probably desearve someone who actually CAN do it for you. Hmm...I wonder if Ferb could do me a favor, seeing he's actualyl done it before. Or would that still be adulter-"

But before he can even finish his sentence, he suddenly gets hugged by his wife, who also plants a kiss on his cheek. This of course catches Phineas off gaurd and surprises him. He's now completely confusef over what Isabella is doing.

"Oh, Phineas." She says with a smile and her eyes closed. "Your forgiven."

"B-BU-BU-BUT...I am?" He asks with a dumbfound look. "But why?"

Isabella giggles, opens her eyes, and says..."Because I love that innocent part of you. It's a huge chunk of what makes you...you! I wouldn't want you to trade that trait for anything! You're the nicest man in the world with a child's innocence. That's the way I want you!"

"But...what about...our bed problem."

"In time, I know you'll realize that it won't make you a bad person in anyway. If anything, you'll be an even happier man! And as of right now, I'm already a very happy woman. So please don't let it bother you anymore."

"Isabella..." Phineas says as he slowly begins to smile.

* * *

><p>With all the ugliness over, the couple return to their bedroom to get to sleep. Phineas has put on his own pajamas, but Isabella is still just wearing her underwear from before. Although there won't be any 'fun' tonight, they can both sleep tonight with a happy smile on their faces.<p>

"Isabella, are you sure that..."

"Don't even start, Phineas!" Isabella interrupts. "Like I said, you'll realize in time that your feelings aren't as bad as you think. You'll see me not just as the innocent little girl from across the street, but also as the loving and caring wife I am now. I'm positive that you won't even care soon. And when you don't, we'll make sweet, sweet love that night!"

"Well...if you're really...OH! I almost forgot!" Phineas says when he remembers something. "Ferb called awhile ago!"

"Phineas, don't change the subje-"

"He was saying how we should have a proper honeymoon!"

"Go on." Isabella says, not caring the subject was changed.

"We're going to make some reservations at this great hotel for us, Ferb, and Vanessa! They'll be 2 rooms for both couples! We can spend time with them, but also have as much alone time as we ourselves want!"

"WOW!" She says with glee. "That sounds great!"

"Me and Ferb will talk about it more later. I just wanted you to know that."

Being excted about the announcement, Isabella naturally loses control and gives Phineas another hug and holds him tight.

"It's going to be a great day, Phineas!"

"Yes. Yes it will." Phineas says with a smile.

* * *

><p>About an hour after, Isabella has long since fallen asleep. Phineas, on the other hand, still has alot on his mind. He feels lucky that his wife has been so forgiving, and he feels ashamed that he had to be forgiven in the first place.<p>

"Is it...really not that horrible?" Phineas asks himself. "I suppose they ARE the same person.

He then turns his head over and looks at his sleeping wife. She's lying down in a way so he can look directly at her pretty face. Incendently, he also has a clear look at her chest, which has nothing but the pink bra on it. And much like before, Phineas has gained an 'interest' in it.

"I...guess it's not too bad."

Deciding to take a chance, he moves closer to Izzy, slowly reaches his hand out, and gently places it on one of her brests to take a feel. When he does this, he gets an interesting responce.

"...hmm...yes, that's good Phineas..." Isabella says in her sleep.

Phineas is surprised that such a simple thing could turn Isabella on, even in her sleep. And on top of that, Phineas is enjoying the feel too. But he wants to feel a little more while not waking Isabella up. So he moves closer to cuddle up with her, reaches out his hand over her, and begins stroking her behind. Again, Isabella smiles as she enjoys this in her sleep, and Phineas, now smiling as well, is starting to feel less embarrassed.

"I guess this really isn't all that bad at all."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 5. I found this one a little difficult to write because I wasn't completely sure on how to explain Phineas's feelings. That, and also it was Christmas the other day, so that took away a whole day.<strong>

**Next chapter will take place in the hotel Phineas mentioned in this chapter. It will have more PhinBella, more characters, and of course, more adult humour. My favourite kind of humour. XD**

**I hope to get it done before the New Year. Let's hope I can write that fast. Until then, ciao!**

**(PS: I'm very sorry about the Ferb joke I added. I just couldn't resisst. I thought it was just too funny.)**


	6. At the hotel

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 6: At the hotel

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series. No Characters belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days later, and after some planning, it had been agreed that Phineas and Isabella would go to a good hotel to have an actual honeymoon. And so no one gets left out, it was also decided that Ferb would come with Vanessa as well to avoid loneliness. And just for the fun of it, one more couple have been convinced to come, Baljeet and Mishti.<p>

Down in the hotel lobby...

"Does it not seem weird that friends are coming along when this is meant for a honeymoon?"

"We're all here mainly to make sure that Phineas and Isabella finally get laid!" Vanessa explains.

"Well, maybe you can help me and Misthi later?"

And Ferb answers..."We're not miracle workers, Baljeet."

Hearing that he won't have a lot to gain from this, Baljeet lets out a grumpy growl with a displeased look on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET OUR ROOM?" Screams an angry women's voice.

And the voice that was screaming at the highest possible volume was a voice that Ferb recognizes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The front clerk says. "But I'm afraid we can't offer any rooms right now without a reservation."

"We DO have a reservation! And when your boss finds out you messed it up, you'll be SO BUSTED!"

Much to the surprise of everyone else in the lobby, the loud angry voice that's been screaming is none other then Ferb's step-sister Candace. Barely controlling her is her husband Jeremy and her 3 year old daughter Amanda. Ferb and the others can't help but laugh at her.

"Forgive my wife, sir." Jeremy politely and calmly says. "But she's not lying. We DO have reservations. And until our house is fumigated, we won't really have anywhere else to go."

"Yeah, give us a break!"

Tired of watching his sister and her family suffering, Ferb steps in to save the day. So he walks through them and talks directly to the clerk.

"Yeah...give them a break." Ferb says as he firms places a little bribe on the front desk. The clerk response with a smile.

"Oh, look at that! An extra room JUST openned up." The clerk says. "Here's the key to your room, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Shortly after the three family's meet up, they all find some lounge chairs in the lobby to hang out before heading off to their rooms. The only one who isn't seated is Amanda, who's standing next to her Aunt Vanessa, being a little confused about her...size.<p>

"Hey Mommy! Why is Aunt Van so fat?" Amanda asks. "She looks like she ate a baby?"

"That's because I DO have a baby in me." Vanessa answers. "And I'm gonna eat YOU next! Rawr!"

"AAHH!" Amanda screams as she runs back to her mother, prompting Vanessa to have a little chuckle.

"Please don't scare my daughter." Candace says. "Actually, this is probably the first time we've actually SEEN you since you and Ferb got married."

"Ugh. Don't remind me about my wedding."

* * *

><p>-Flashback start-<p>

At a church about 7 or so months ago, at the wedding for Ferb and a notably skinnier Vanessa...

"And do you, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Vanessa says with a smile.

"Then by the power invested to me by...Mr. Doofenshmirtz, for the last time, would you PLEASE lower your weapon and take a seat?"

Standing behind Ferb and Vanessa, holding a shotgun and aiming it at Ferb, is Dr. Hienz Doofenshmirtz with a very focused look on his face.

"DAD!"

"Don't worry, sweety. I'm just making sure this guy doesn't just get you pregnant and run away on you." Doofenshmirtz says.

"Dad, I didn't find out I was pregnant until AFTER we got engaged." Vanessa claims.

-Flashvack ends-

* * *

><p>"But that was nothing compared to the baby shower." Vanessa says. Followed by an uneasy shudder.<p>

"So what brings you guys here too?" Jeremy asks.

"We're here to help Phineas and Isabella." Baljeet says. "They've been having bed problems."

"Umm...bed problems?" Candace asks.

Knowing what they were talking about, Jeremy bends over and begins whispering into Candace's ear. By the time Jeremy finishes, Candace's eyes are wide open and her jaws are on the verge of dropping.

"EWW! WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT THOUGHT INTO MY HEAD? DO I REALLY WANT TO HAVE AN IMAGE OF MY BROTHER HAVING SEX?"

From the lobby entrance..."Come on!"

"No, Isabella."

At last, the couple who this whole thing is for has arrived. Phineas and Isabella have quickly caught the attention of their friends simply by entering the hotel. They themselves haven't even notices their friends yet, nor do they realize that they're the center of attention."

"I know you mean well Isabella, but I honestly wouldn't want you to put your hand on there." Phineas says.

"Trust me. I wouldn't mind at all!" Isabella explains as she reaches her hand out. "Besides, all I'd be doing is squeeze and pull and squeeze and pull and squeeze and pull and squeeze and pull and..."

It's not until AFTER Isabella explains about what she'd being doing that she and Phineas realizes that the others have been watching. And considering the way Isabella has been moving her arms while talking, she naturally feels a tiny bit embarressed.

"Umm...wha'cha doing?" She asks.

Feeling sick, Candace covers her mouth, gets out of her seat, and begins running to the nearest thing that's she's allowed to throw up with.

* * *

><p>Later, after the Johnsons left to get to their room and treat the sickly Candace, the other 3 couples leave off to get to their own rooms. Baljeet and Mishti finds their room pretty quickly, leaving alone the Flynns and Fletchers alone.<p>

"We managed to book a room to the suite, so you guys better get dirty." Vanessa says.

Hearing that gets Phineas nervous again.

"Well really, the point of this is so we can all just enjoy ourselves." Isabella says. "If anything happens, it happens. If it doesn't, i doesn't."

Then hearing what Isabella says makes Phineas feel confortable again.

After some walking down the hotel halls, Ferb and Vanessa finds their room. Since friend time is over, Phineas and Isabella leaves them to get into their rooms and head of to find their own.

"Hey, Ferb. Since we're alone now, how about WE get dirty?"

Ferb answers simply by shaking his head left to right.

"Yeah, time for-WAIT! Did you say no?"

Ferb nods, saying yes.

"What? Why? Come on! My hormones have been going nuts lately, what with carrying your kid around for 8 months! So get in their and do what Phineas can't do."

Ferb answers by saying..."I'm not in the mood." Then he walks into their room.

"YOU'RE A GUY! YOU'RE **ALWAYS** IN THE MOOD!" Vanessa shouts.

"Tell that to my brother!"

Hearing an unexpected answer, from Ferb nonetheless, leaves his pregnant wife speechless for a few seconds.

"Touche."

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Phineas says. "Not too bad, if I say so."<p>

Being the honeymoon suite, they indeed got one of the best rooms in the entire building. Looking in the room, it can be compared to that of a small house. The main attraction to the room itself is the large, red, heart shaped bed at the end of the room. In addition to the bed, there's also a number of fancy, expansive looking furniture around the room. Isabella walks over and sits down on the bed to see how it feels.

"Oh, wow! It's a water bed!" She says. "I love these! Come sit!"

Once again, Phineas begins to get nervous, since he's not sure WHY she wants him in the bed. But, not wanting to disappoint her, he go to her and takes a seat next to her.

"Oh wow. This IS comfy." Phineas says, being impressed. "But this water bed is NOTHING compared to the fire bed that me and Ferb made."

"It gave you third degree burns, but the best sleep you'll ever have." Isabella says. Afterwards, she begins to laugh. And since laughter is contagious, Phineas laughs too.

"Hehe...well. Since we're already here. I guess you may want to...you know..."

"Phineas, Phineas, don't worry about it." She says in a soothing voice. "We're only here to enjoy ourselves and be together. Like I said, whatever happens, happens. In fact, if you stop thinking about it, you'll have alot more fun too."

Phineas can't help but feel lucky. Knowing that his wife is taking away all of the pressure...it's ironically making him feel much more comfortable about it all.

"I'm just going to check out the rest of the room." Isabella says before standing up and walking off.

This of course leaves Phineas alone at the bed. It also leaves him with a chance to do some more thinking. He begins to think about where he is right now. He begins to think about WHO he's with. And of course, he's thinking about how he's not bothered in anyway about it. He really is feeling that he's almost ready to do what he hasn't been able to do.

"OH WOW! We get our own hot tub!" Isabella yells.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6! YAY!<strong>

**This will be my last chapter before the New Year! But seeing it's the 29th, you can't blame me. And the first story I hope to right in the new year (after this one of course) is an idea I've had in my head for a while. Not spoiling anything though.**

**Have a happy New Year everyone. Ciao.**

**(PS: Watch the episode "The Magnificant Few" after reading this. Tell me the Squeeze and Pull part doesn't make you think that. I know, I got a dirty mind.)**


	7. What makes me love you

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 6: What makes me love you

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<br>This is a song chapter. The song belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Now at the hotel and have made themselves comfy, Phineas and Isabella have long since forgotten that their friends were there with them. As far as either of them are concerned, they are the only two people in the whole hotel.<p>

**I remember when we were kids...  
>I couldn't stop dreaming.<br>You keep moving forward!  
>And I kept yearning!<strong>

**To have you...  
>And be acknowledged.<br>Something I once thought...  
>I couldn't manage.<strong>

The first thing they do is walk around the hotel to actually find something they can do with each other. They quickly find themselves in a game room, where no one is using the pool table. Lucky them.

**I love how you impress me...**

In mere minutes, Phineas has customized his pool stick with a lazer guidence system, allowing him to create a great break with the openning move, knocking several balls into the holes at once.

**And I impress you!**

Isabella then takes her turn. With an ordinary stick, she hits the white bacll, bouncing it around the entire, knocking the last balls into their holes. Winning the game in one turn. Naturally, Phineas is impressed...and shocked at the same time.

**Though I did not know.  
>You've always loved me too.<strong>

Later on, they made their way to the indoor pool. They're not really swimming a whole lot, but rather they are standing in the more shallow part where htey can run around easier. There, they playfully splash water at each other and chasing the other around, almost as if they were kids again. To add further proof to this, as Baljeet comes floating by in a floating chair, they splash water at him

"AAHH!" SPLASH!

And he falls out of his chair, prompting Phineas and Isabella to burst out into laughter. Mishti, who's simply soaking her feet in the pool, lets out a giggle, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

**If there's one thing you have,  
>it's how you behave!<br>Like the child I knew,  
>And the man who had grew!<strong>

**Whatever it is you don't want to discard,  
>I want you to keep it in your heart!<br>It's what make me love you,  
>And make you love me too!<strong>

The day goes late, and they head to the dining hall to get a first class dinner.

The waiter comes and brings them their plates, handing Phineas a chicken dinner, and Isabella, much to her surprise, somehow was given a lobster dinner. Phineas was about to start eating, until he notices how Isabella is simply staring at her lobster. Then, after realizing that lobster isn't kosher for her, he grabs the table from both sides, and gives the whole table a big, cartoony spin.

**Even if it seems like I'm only a bother,  
>My pressence, you never seem to mind!<strong>

After rotating 10 times around, the table stops spinning. Unfortantely, the lobster dish is still on Isabella's side. So Phineas decides to simply grab her plate and switch it with his own, trading in the simplest way. From all of this, Isabella bursts into laughter, being very amused by Phineas.

**And that's what truely makes you so great,  
>How for me, you're always so kind!<strong>

After a long day of playing and goofing around, the newly wedd couple returns to their room to take things a little slower. They decide to test out the hot tub that Isabella found earlier. Phineas got in and sat down first, which has allowed him to watch his wife get in herself. He already saw her wearing the same swim suit as before, which was a dark blue bikini. But this time, he takes notice of how attractive she is with it.

**If there's one thing you have,  
>it's how you behave!<br>Like the child I knew,  
>And the man who had grew!<strong>

Now both bathing in the hot tub and sitting right by the other. Just like their last date before getting married, they're happy being with eachother without having to use or play with one of Phineas and Ferb's invention, and instead just a quiet time together.

**Whatever it is you don't want to discard,  
>I want you to keep it in your heart!<br>It's what make me love you,  
>And make you love me too!<strong>

In the peak of the romance, feeling in love as they've ever been and being completely alone, the two get closer to eachother and begin to passionately make out. It's now that they realize that this really is the perfect honeymoon.

**And makes you love...me...tooooo!"**

"Wow!" Isabella says. "It's really getting hot, isn't it!"

"I know. We haven't kissed like that since we got engaged!" Phineas says.

"No, I mean it's actually getting hot! We probably shouldn't be getting at it like this while we're in a hot tub, unless we want to pass out."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of passing out myself."

Before getting to hot from the hot tub and their own romance, the couple agree to get out and move on with their night.

* * *

><p><strong>Before writing this, I had a battle with my greatest archenemy!<strong>

**WRITERS BLOCK!**

**I wasn't planning on making this a song chapter, but because this is meant to be a montage episode of sorts, I figured I really had no choice. This is actually the first song I've written since chapter 18 of Blast From the Future. But since people liked them all, I guess there's no harm here. Besides, what's Phineas and Ferb without songs?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will hopefully be better and longer. Until then, ciao!**

**(PS: Is anyone else having problems with their Traffic Stats option on your account? I keep getting ab error on my story stats and can't get to it.)**


	8. A fun conversation

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 8: A fun conversation

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series. No Characters belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>After a long day and exhausting day of spending time with each other, Phineas and Isabella...have become bored.<p>

And because they feel they've done enough already, they feel to lazy to do anything else. And because it's only 8:00, they don't feel like sleeping either. They don't feel like playing more games, they don't feel like walking around, neither one of them even feels like getting intimate, which is the main reason they came to the hotel. Not even Isabella feels like doing 'it'. All they're doing now is just lying down in there bed in boredom.

"I never thought I'd say this..." Isabella says. "...but I think I'm actually spending TOO much time with you."

"Maybe we should start doing something that won't just be with the two of us, like back in the day." Phineas answers. Then, just like old times, gives himself his own idea. "Hey, wanna go bug Ferb and the others?"

"Are you really sure? If I know Vanessa, she'll probably end up locking us in their room until we take our pants off and-Oh, what am I saying? Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Now on their mission to kill the boredom, they head out of their room to go find Ferb and Vanessa. But, they've unfortunately forgotten which room they're staying in. And since they want it to be a surprise visit, they decided not to call them through Ferb's cellphone. So they decide to go down to the lobby and ask which room they're in instead.<p>

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me which rooms the Flecthers are in?" Phineas asks the clerk.

"Uhh, let me check."

NOW Phineas and Isabella have to wait for the man to look through the registration book to find their friends. Luckily, they catch a break.

"EWW! **THAT'S** WHY YOU GUY ARE HERE?" A familiar voice screams.

"Candace?" Phineas asks.  
>"Candace?" Isabella asks.<p>

How lucky can they be? Everyone they came with are all hanging out at the chairs and couches in the lobby! The only one not their is little Amanda, who's probably in bed by now. This is perfect. Now they don't have to waste time finding anyone because they're ALL in one spot.

* * *

><p>"So they were serious?" Candace asks. "You two came here just to get laid?"<p>

Hearing what Candace asked them, not to mention the use of the word 'laid' which they haven't heard yet, blush their cheeks and nods.

"UGH! I'm sorry. I just can't picture my little brother and a women I've know since she was like 6 or something...going at it! I mean it's one thing about Ferb, since he's my 'step'-brother..."

"You mean don't like knowing they're having sex?" Vanessa asks. "I'll tell you what I told Isabella. EVERYONE has sex. You have sex. I have sex. Your parents have sex..."

"**OH MY GOD!**" Candace screams as loud as she can. "You've just scarred me for life!"

"Welcome to my world." Isabella says.

"If that's the case..." Baljeet says. "...can you help me and Mishti instead?"

"EWW! CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT PLEASE?" Candace asks.

"Candace, maybe you should go back to our room." Jeremy suggests. "You may perfer keeping an eye on Amanda then being here."

"HEY! I'm a 26 year old adult. I think I can handle this."

Jeremy, now being amused by his wife, starts to chuckle. Soon after, he loses control of himself and just bursts into laughter. And since laughter is contagious, Phineas and Isabella begin giggling as well, before bursting into laughter as well. Before long, EVERY one of them is laughing, with the obvious exception of Candace, who's feeling that she's being made fun of. If they can, they would all laugh forever. But, Vanessa quickly stops, then she begins smiling instead, as she begins to feel something.

"It's Kicking!" Vanessa announces. "The baby is kicking!"

In mere moments, the rest of the group stops laughing at Candace (much to her joy) and begins paying attention to Vanessa. Not overly paying attention to the others, Vanessa begins to rub her belly as she feels the baby.

"Anyone of you want a feel?"

"No thanks." Jeremy says calmly. "I've still remember the feeling when Candace had Amanda."

"And I'm still too grossed out from the previous conversation to feel like touch another girl's stomach!" Candace says with anger.

"Anyone else?" Vanessa asks.

From where she sits, Vanessa raises her shirt up to reveal her large, pregnant belly, letting anyone else interested to feel the baby kicking. Although Baljeet is looking a little nervous, Mishti pushes him out of seat to encourage him to touch it. Being the nervous little man he's always been, and even having more women problems then even Phineas, he reaches out his arm, closes his eyes-

"Wanna hurry up? The kid won't kick forever!" Vanessa says.

"I'M MOVING! I'M MOVING!" Being rushed now, he shuts his eyes with his head turned away, and just reaches down. But now that he's finally touching it..."Hey, this isn't that bad at all! It actually feels really nice! Feels cute and round."

"Umm...Baljeet?" Phineas says as Isabella begins smirking and giggling.

"What? What's wrong?"

and Vanessa answers..."Your grabbing my boob!"

"GAH!" Baljeet screams as he falls backwards to quickly get away from Vanessa.

And Ferb response by saying..."Now you know what you've been missing out on."

With Baljeet being the center of attention now, everybody now starts to laugh at HIM instead. Especially Mishti, who's being a surprisingly good sport about it. In fact, she's laughing harder then anyone else right now. This makes Baljeet feel a little more humiliated, but it also lets out a light chuckle too.

"Baljeet, there's nothing wrong with touching her stomach." Phineas, of all people, says. "I remember when before Amanda was born, Candace would let me touch her."

Ferb then blows out a kiss and says..."Goodnight everybody!" Following this, Vanessa reaches out and slaps him across the face. "Ow."

"I really envy Jeremy and Ferb." Phineas explains. "To be able to feel your own baby in your wife like that...I only know part of that feeling. It really makes me want to have one of my own, if just to know that feeling."

Isabella is really surprised by what she's hearing. She never realized that Phineas wanted to raise children that much.

"Phineas?" Jeremy says. "I can tell you that that feeling is nothing! The true greatness of it is actually be able to SEE the child you created with your love one. Trust me. I know that feeling every single time I look down at my little girl. And it all just makes me excited to see what kind of person she'll grow up to be."

"Aww, Jeremy. That's so sweet." Candace says to her husband. "And if I still didn't feel gross out from the last topic, I'd be kissing you now."

"Do you want to go back to that topic?"

"NO!"

Now everyone has the right to make fun of Candace again, as they all start bursting into laughter again. This, once again, leaves Candace to be VERY displeased.

* * *

><p>Now done hanging out with their friends, Phineas and Isabella decides that it's a night and begin to make their way back to their suite room. Along the way, they begin having an interesting conversation.<p>

"Well, that was alot more fun then I thought I expected. I still can't believe tht Baljeet grabbed-"

"Phineas, were you serious back there?" Isabella asks.

"Serious about what Baljeet did?" Phineas asks.

"No, no, no! I meant about how you wanted a baby."

"Well...yeah. I even mentioned it when I proposed, remember? And what Jeremy said too...he made me realize just how much of it is that's makes one worth having, you know? Can you imagine me with a little boy or girl, building things together or something like that?"

Isabella giggles as she begins having that same image.

"Well Phineas, to be honest, I'd like to have one too."

Now it's Phineas's turn to have a surprised look on his face. "y-y-you would?"

"Yes. Yes I would." She answers. "As long as it's your baby, I would very much like one too."

Now after hearing what Isabella just said, Phineas begins to smile as much as he can. Also feeling the mood in the atmosphere, Isabella starts to smile too, and even starts giggling a little bit. But, after some silence between them pass, Phineas decides to do something.

He grabs, hugs her, and and gives her a big kiss! After a 5 second long smooch, he lets his wife have some air.

"P-P-P...P-PHIENAS!" She says in shock.

"Then let's do it! Let's have a baby, Isabella!"

This sudden change of Phineas...what can Isabella say but..."Phineas, I-i'm not too sure if this is the right place or time to...actually start having-"

"Isabella? I want to have one. Right now! So let's head back to our room, shall we."

But before letting her answer, she holds her tight again and gives her another kiss. This time, her eyes went wide open.

"Uhh, Phineas?" She asks. "Did...you just unclip my bra?"

"So is it a yes or a no.?" Phineas asks.

Then, she realizes just what Phineas is up to. Knowing that Phineas is finally in the mood, she quickly answers..."YES! LET'S DO IT!"

"Great! Isabella, I know what we're gonna do tonight."

Now that they're both eager to 'get some work done', the two quickly run back to their room to share some 'alone time'. But before they actually go in their room, a thought quickly comes to Phineas.

"Wait! Where's Perry?"

"Remember? You're parents are watching him while we're here on our honeymoon."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I just forgot."

With nothing else to worry about, they dash right into their room, close the door, and can now start the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!<strong>

**Thankfully, I know exactly what I want to write for the next chapter, so I may be able to write it faster.**

**I'm actually quite proud of the one-liners I used for this chapter. Through the right ones in at the right time.**

**This is probably the 3rd last chapter of the story, which makes sense because Phineas and Isabella are...well I'm sure you already know. Next chapter, as I promised, will NOT, in any shape or form, be a lemon. I simply refuse to write that! Instead, it'll simply be absolutely hilarious! I really don't know what else to say without spoiling the next chapter.**

**So ciao for now! Review and I hope you like the story so far. I plan on writing only 2 more chapters before writing the next story.**


	9. At last!

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 9: At last!

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<br>**

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby, where the rest of the group are still at...<p>

"Oh! Phineas dropped his cellphone!" Candace says as she finds the phone on Phineas's seat. "I should probably bring it back to him."

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Vanessa says. "I want to see just how great the honeymoon suite they got is compared to our room. How about the rest of you?"

Ferb shows interest in seeing what kind of room Phineas managed to get. Mishti shows interest too, but Baljeet...

"The moment I see it, I know I'll be disappointed with my room when I come back to it." Baljeet says, causing his girlfriend to giggle.

"You guys go ahead." Jeremy says. "I'm gonna go back to our room to make sure Amanda is still asleep."

* * *

><p>Originally just wanting to bring his cellphone back, Candace and the other are now on their way to visit Phineas and Isabella in their suite. Sadly, they don't realize they at this time, they are unwelcomed guests.<p>

"If they have a hot tub or something in there, I'm staying!" Baljeet says.

After a short walk, the group finds the room they've been looking for. Candace walks up to the door, prepares to knock...

"CANDACE! WAIT!" Vanessa shouts. "Look at the door knob!"

"The doorknob?" Candace says as she looks down and looks at the knob. Sadly, when she looks down, she sees a 'personal' item of Isabella. "I-is that a bra?"

"A bra hanging on the doorknob." Vanessa says. "You know what that means!"

"Actually, I have no clue what it means."

Then, Baljeet of all people says..."Normally, a sock hanging on the doorknob of a bedroom signifies that someone in their is having sex, so a roommate or friend won't walk in on anyone. But in this case, it's a women's bra, which is also acceptable since it's also a pretty strong sign!"

"Baljeet?" Mishti asks, since her and everyone else is now looking at Baljeet funny. "How do you know all that?"

"Buford taught me things in college that kept me from dying."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY BROTHER AND ISABELLA ARE...EWW!" Candace screams in disgust. "Well...maybe they're not actually doing anything in there!"

At this point, they begin hearing things inside the room.

"...oh...oh...ah..oh..."

Hearing Isabella's voice, the way she's sounding, leaves the group outside with their eyes wide open.

"Oh my God, they actually are doing it!" Candace says with horror.

"Good for them." Vanessa says with a smile. "It's about time those two have some fun."

"FUN? You honestly believe that I would call what those two are doing in there FUN?"

"Well, fun for them."

The longer the group stands out in front of the doors, the louder Isabella moans...

"Oh...Phineas...OH...PHINEAS!"

"Oh great. Know I'm getting jealous too!" Candace says. "How is it that Isabella is making sounds like THOSE on her first time? And...and..." Then she looks down and checks the bra on the doorknob. "And how does someone so much younger then me have a bigger chest then me?"

As Candace and Vanessa argues over the subject at hand, Ferb continues listening on what's going inside, all while keeping up a straight face. Then, as usual, he speaks and knows precisely what to say. "Here comes the 'ah-ah-ah-ah'.

"The what?" Candace asks.  
>"The what?" Vanessa asks.<p>

"...ah...aahh...AHH...AAAHH!"

"OH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Unable to listen to what is happening in the Honeymoon suite, Candace covers her ears and runs away. Completely forgetting about Phineas's cellphone and leaves behind Ferb, Vanessa, Baljeet, and Mishti. However, it seems the latter two are about ready to leave too.

"Mmm...that doesn't sound that bad at all in there." Mishti says with an aroused look on her face. "Baljeet, are you ready to head back to OUR room?"

With a concerned and somewhat nervous look on his face, Baljeet answers..."Umm...why do you look scary all of a sudden."

"I'm just going to make this short and simple. We're going back to our room." She says as she grabs hold of his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Practically dragging her boyfriend behind her as she returns to her room, Mishti has just made plans with Baljeet. Baljeet himself is now feeling a very strange combination of excitement...and mortal fear."

"BE GENTLE!" He screams as he's dragged away.

And now, all who're left is Ferb and his wife, Vanessa.

"Well Ferb, since everyone else is going to be getting at it...how about you I get hot and sweaty too?"

The silent Ferb...answers no via head shake.

"WHAT! COME ON! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT IN THE MOOD?"

Ferb nods, showing he's serious. He then proceeds to walk away to return to their room.

"He really knows how to play hard to get. I'm not liking it."

* * *

><p>Awhile after the group outside left, and after Phineas is no longer able to do any more, he and Isabella, with Phineas now practically exhausted and Isabella breathing heavily, have finally done what they've been meaning to do since they got married. Now that they're done, they're simply snuggling up under the blankets together.<p>

"Wow." Isabella says. "That was DEFINITELY worth the wait."

"Yeah, I wish we did that earlier." Phineas answers. "It was nowhere near as bad as I expected."

"Why would it of been bad?"

"Well, I thought I'd stop being like the innocent little boy I use to be after doing that. I sort of explained to you before. I was kind of afraid of...well, growing up. And I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted."

"THAT'S what this has been about?" Isabella asks. "Phineas what we did is completely normal. Everyone does it! Your parents, your sis-"

"Yes, yes yes." Phineas interrupts. "Vanessa made that VERY clear."

"We could of done that 1000 times way back when we were in college! And if we did, you as Phineas Flynn, would never change! What we just did now, you as Phineas, Flynn, HAVEN'T changed. I haven't changed either. All we really did is express our love to its fullest."

"You don't say." Phineas says, as he now begins to realize everything now. He realizes now that she's right. He doesn't feel any change in himself. He still feels like the same fun loving, boredom killing Phineas Flynn. "Isabella, I was right to marry you! Thank you very much."

After a short giggle, she answers..."Your very welcome, Phineas. I love you."

"And I love you too."

Now ultimately happy with the way their night turned out, during and after the actual fun. The two move in and give each other a love embracing hug. This really was a great night for them.

"Up for another round then?" Phineas asks.

"You better believe it!"

And with that, they begin making out and begin round two.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I was originally planning to mak<strong>**e this chapter longer, but because what I was going to add isn't exactly important to the plot and I've been debating on wether or not to add them in, I'll just have to add them in differently in the next and final chapter.**

**That's right****! Next chapter is the grand finale!**

**Although Phineas and Izzy have finally gotten "bow chika bow-wow",**** I just need one more page to wrap it up in a neat package**** Hopefully, I'll be adding the jokes I couldn't add in this one.**

**I hope the last chapter will be a long one! Wish me luck!  
><strong>


	10. A Future to Look Forward to

**The Honeymooners.**

Chapter 10: A future to look forward to

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series. No Characters belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>The the afternoon after Phineas and Isabella's wild night, down in the hotel lobby hang out area where Candace and Ferb are...<p>

"I SWEAR! THEY WERE UP AND AT IT **ALL** NIGHT LONG!" Candace shrieks. "AND I KNOW THEY WERE TOO, BECAUSE I WAS UNFORTUNATELY THE ONE ON THE ROOM DIRECTLY BELOW THEM! THEY WOKE AMANDA UP!"

Having to listen to every single shirek Candace lets out, Ferb nonetheless remains silent.

"Well, at least I can rest easy knowing you and Vanessa weren't keeping me up last night."

"That's because I refuse to do anything in these hotel rooms. You can easily leave a mess in the sheets that the room keepers are so unfornate enough to have to find it and clean it up when we leave. Then of course, you know OTHERS have bee in the bed too, which makes me wonder if I should really be sleeping on them in the first place. That's why I don't normally like coming to places like this, and is also why I'm waiting until we get home before I show my wife a good time."

Now the roles of revearsed. Ferb had just said something big and Candace is left silent.

"Next time, I'm staying at Mom and Dad's." Candace says.

After a quick, silent moment between the two, Ferb looks behind Candace and sees someone. He isn't sure if he should tell Candace, but that doesn't worry him for long, since Candace turns around anyway. She sees that by the elevator, being only from a few inches from each other, is their brother and his wife. Phineas and Isabella looks like they've just came back from a make out session. Of course and unfortunately, Candace is pretty sure he really knows that they were doing.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Phineas calls out as he notices Ferb and Candace.

"Uh, hi-|" But before Candace can finish her sentence, she puts her hands over her mouth to avoid vomiting. "Hi guys. Wha'cha doing?"

Following what Candace said, Isabella gives her sister-in-law an angry leer for saying her catchphrase.

"Well, we're actually planning on checking out our room today." Phineas says.

"Already?"

"Yeah, we already came here to do what we needed to do." Isabella answers. "And then some."

While what Isabella said prompt her and Phineas to giggle and eskimo kiss (as hard as it is for Phineas to do), this causes Candace to feel sick again, making her feel like she can barely hold it down. Ferb on the other hand, responds to this by placing a hand on Phineas shoulder and gives him a thumb up for a job well done.

"Oh God! I better be pregnant!" Candace says.

"I know how you feel, Candace. That's why me and Phineas were up all night!" Isabella says.

Once again, this makes Candace feel disgusted! She can feel the vomit being right in her mouth as she tries her best to keep any from leaking. Doing her very best, she swallows everything in her mouth and keeps it all down, which still makes her feel horrible. Then, she realizes what Isabella said that made her sick.

"You two are trying to..." Candace then stops as she almost made herself sick again. "...have a baby? Aren't you two a little young to be doing that?"

"No. No we aren't." Phineas answers. "Besides, we're smart. I'm REALLY smart. I'm sure we'll figure out how to raise a child."

"Well...good for you guys...I guess." Candace says. "I'm sure Amanda will be thrilled to know a cousin is coming her way."

"Well, after last night, I'm pretty sure there WILL be." Isabella says.

"You know, we can also keep trying." Phineas says.

Once more, Phineas and Isabella starts to hug each other with a bit more intimacy in mind. And, once again, well...

"Should we wait another 20 minute before checking out?" Phineas asks.

"Yes, yes we should."

Now eager to get back to their room, the two quickly abandon Ferb and Candace, head back to the elevator, so they may resume the dirty deed.

Although Candace doesn't like the thought, she resists the urge to be sick and stands up straight.

"Well...at least I can smile knowing that their love will last forever." Candace says, finally being happy for his little brother.

And Ferb says..."So will their sex life." Which prompts Candace to give her step-brother a quick slap on the face. "Ow."

Shortly after Phineas and Isabella leaves, Baljeet comes into the lobby, ultimately replacing the cute married couple with a nerdy indian man. He walks over to see Ferb and Candace, but from observing him, Baljeet doesn't overly look very well. Almost like he experienced something scary.

"Hey Bal, what's wrong?" Candace asks.

"Well...Mishti...Mishti wasn't gentle last night."

Sadly, Candace knows right away by what he meant.

"You didn't..." Candace says with horror.

"But I did." Baljeet answers. "And...and...IT WAS THE GREATEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! OH MAN, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GONNA ASK HER TO MARRY ME NOW!"

And that's one step to far. Candace can no longer hold anything in anymore. So she runs to the nearest plant pot, and throws out everything in her stomach into the unlucky plant.

"Although...don't suppose you guys help me figure out whether she faked the orgasm or not?"

And again, Candace throws up more onto the plant.

* * *

><p>A month passes after the night at the hotel. Since then, the honeymoon days for Phineas and Isabella have ended, but their love and fun hav been uneffected. Phineas has created many new inventions during this time, allowing him to support himself and his wife. Isabella has begun taking a more hands-on approach with overseeing the new generation of Fireside Girls, helping her know how to watch over kids better.<p>

And of course, for the plans they have, it's a good thing they're doing all this.

"Well, Izzy?"

Stepping out of their bathroom with a test in her fingers and a smile on her face...

"We did it!" She says. "WE DID IT! I'M PREGNANT! 'WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!"

Being very excited by this..."YES! I knew we would! I just KNEW IT!"

Jumping for joy and excitement, Phineas and Isabella can now not wait for their baby to come in 9 months. The biggest project that Phineas has ever started, and it's inside Isabella now!

"This really is great. But if you'll excuse me, I have to barf now!" She says as she dashes back inside the bathroom, showing that she really is pregnant.

"Great! I gotta tell Ferb the great news!" Phineas says.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later at the Fletcher home, Ferb has just finished his phone call with his brother and is ready to share the news with his wife Vanessa, who is now holding in her arms her newborn baby.<p>

"Did he finally knock her up?" Vanessa asks.

Using both thumbs and a sly smile, Ferb gives Vanessa a double thumbs up!

"You hear that, Thomas?" Vanessa asks her newborn. "You'll be getting a new cousin soon! Well...not a real cousin, but a step-cousin, but you'll know what I mean."

DING DONG! The doorbell rings.

"Ferb, can you get that? I'm about to feed Thomas."

So Ferb gets up and walks over to answer the door. He opens it, and finds a most 'unexpected' guest. Holding up his shotgun and aiming it at Ferb again, is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Ferb's father-in-law. Seeing the doctor cocking up his gun shows exactly what he's here for.

"Would you like to see your Grandson?" Ferb asks.

The doctor lowers his weapon and says with a smile..."I would very much like too."

* * *

><p>First they got married, then they consummated their marriage, and now, they're going to have their own child. Phineas realizes now that they really are no longer the children that they were before. He also realizes now that that's not something to be ashamed of, since he's still the exact same person he always was. Onlu difference now is that he's not afraid of intimacy anymore. Isabella certainly knows that now.<p>

With their issues resolved now and a baby on its way, Mr. and Mrs Flynn now wait anxiously for its arrival, as well as anything else that effects their marriage in the future. And whatever it may be, good or bad, they'll be waiting for it.

"HEY! Maybe I can build a device that can translate baby gibberish into english words! You know, to help make raising kids easier." Phineas suggests.

"Phineas, let me tell you something my mother once told me. We're about 2000 years behind on the technology to make kid raising easier."

"I'll take that as a challenge! Isabella, I know what I'm going to do today!"

* * *

><p><strong>The dirty deed is finally done! I've finished writing The Honeymooners! The dirty-clean adult humor filled story.<strong>

**I'm very happy with this story! Threw in many laughs that didn't disgust, I added in drama that mixed well with the comedy, and I probably got some of you aroused, but not feel too firty about yourselves. Overall, the story turned out perfectly! I'm calling The Honeymooners a success now.**

**Now then...off to my next story, Best Friends for Ava! Chapter one is already up, so I'll be continuing from there! Hope it comes out good to.**

**Thanks for reading my story. Until next time, ciao!**

**(PS: I got an idea for a sequal to this, but it's not gonna be my top priority.)**

**(PPS: Yes, that IS the same Thomas that you think he is. XD)**


End file.
